


"Мой Чезаре"

by Nemhain



Category: Rinascimento, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После братоубийства Чезаре совершает еще один смертный грех - соблазняет сестру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Мой Чезаре"

В комнате пахнет ладаном и миртом.   
Они стоят вокруг стола, будто восковые фигуры, куклы. А на столешнице — еще одна, только сломанная: никакие мастера не смогут завести Хуана Борджиа снова, чтобы он сказал очередную хвастливую глупость. Чезаре думал, что ему будет больно смотреть в это выбеленное лицо, но ему все равно. Безразличие — не то чувство, которое должен бы испытывать братоубийца. Но куда больше Чезаре волнует неизбежный разговор с отцом, так необходимый, чтобы заставить его прекратить нагонять ужас на Рим и взглянуть правде в глаза. Мысль о каре заставляет холодеть — Родриго Борджиа единственный, кто действительно скорбит по Хуану, а рука его всегда была тяжела.  
Ваноцца грустна, но ей жаль своих жизненных сил и страдающего любимого мужчину, а не выродка, что породило однажды ее тело: слишком неузнаваем стал сын к концу жизни…  
Лукреция старательно не смотрит ни на кого, кроме как на вошедшего Чезаре, - в ее глазах легкий намек на радость. Тот догадывается, сколько слез выплакала она стараниями Хуана.  
А Хуан наконец-то выглядит так, как всегда хотел — гордо и величественно.

Выйдя из комнаты, Чезаре отдает распоряжения о церемонии похорон и подготовке к помолвке Лукреции. Он знает, что Родриго не способен ни на одну связную мысль сейчас. Но теперь у Папы есть не только ряженый на службе Церкви, но и твердые руки и острый ум, чтобы поддержать в трудную минуту.

Чезаре качает колыбель, пусть и безродного, но так отчаянно любимого его сестрой мальчишки. Она не сможет взять дитя с собой, когда выйдет замуж, а значит — скоро ему придется осиротеть раньше срока. Его ждет непростая жизнь, что уж кривить душой. Но он был зачат в любви. Чезаре рад, что его сестра познала подобное счастье. Он ухмыляется — даже странно, что он понимает подобную радость. На своем пути он любил немногих. И всегда это чувство приносило лишь боль: отец отказывался понимать его, брат будто бы потерял разум, единственная возлюбленная отвергла, нежность матери выцвела, будто ткань, оставленная на солнце. И лишь сестра любит Чезаре, словно не замечая тени на его душе и совести.   
Лукреция плавно кладет руки на другой край колыбельки. Она мягко улыбается сыну, и Чезаре кажется, что ничего прекраснее этой улыбки в мире нет. За одну возможность того, чтобы сестра улыбалась так, и умер Хуан.  
— Спасибо, Чезаре, — тихо говорит она.  
Он замирает: откуда ей знать?  
— Никто не любит меня так, как любишь ты.  
— Твой будущий муж, мне кажется, поспорил бы.  
О да, мальчишка и правда выглядит слегка одуревшим от избытка чувств.  
Она улыбается снова, уже ему. Это нечестная игра, и Чезаре знает, что проиграл: он беззащитен перед этой улыбкой.  
— Ты хочешь что-то спросить, Лукреция?  
— Я все знаю и так, — шепотом произносит она и жестом приглашает следовать за собой.

Лукреция ждет у своей кровати. В мерцании свечей ее волосы отливают золотом, а кожа — молочно бела. Она очень красива, и Чезаре считает, что любая женщина может только завидовать его сестре. Даже Джулия Фарнезе, которую называют не иначе как Ла Белла — Красавица.   
Любой мужчина возжелает обладать Лукрецией Борджиа. Чезаре не может скрыть, что даже ему сложно удержаться от соблазна: хочется обнять сестру и спрятать в своих руках от чужих глаз. Лукреция же делает шаг и обнимает его сама.  
— Как же я люблю тебя, Чезаре. Как больно мне от мысли, что придется вновь покинуть тебя теперь, — голос дрожит.  
В нем более не слышна музыка веселого девичьего смеха — Лукреция повзрослела, и ей пришлось многое оставить в прошлом.  
— Ты будешь счастлива, Лукреция, и любима.  
— Никто не любит меня так, как ты, — он слышит радость в словах и коротко целует ее в висок. Волосы пахнут сладкой ванилью… — Помнишь, как ты сказал мне, что никогда не свяжешь себя узами брака, потому что сан запрещает? Я тогда очень обрадовалась за себя: ты будешь только моим, моим Чезаре, подумала я. Но теперь…  
Он дает ей отстраниться и внимательно смотрит в милое личико, омраченное тревогой.  
— Я всегда буду твоим Чезаре, сестра, ты знаешь.  
Он хочет легко поцеловать ее, как всегда целовал. Это самое большее, на что он решался, страшась напугать ее своим желанием. Но когда его губы касаются, Лукреция сама не дает ему отстраниться, раскрывая уста и прося поцеловать ее как желанную женщину. Чезаре знает, что он не падет перед болью, унижением, мором или смертью, да и самого дьявола не устрашится. Но мягкие объятия сестры ставят его на колени.  
Сколько боли он невольно причинил ей? Сколько еще принесет? И есть ли что-то, чем мог бы он искупить свою вину? Он не может отказать ей ни в чем, даже зная, что сейчас они переступят еще одну грань, отделяющую их от прочего мира.  
Чезаре целует Лукрецию тяжело и жадно, чувствуя, как быстрее бежит кровь, распаляя адский огонь желания, а она отвечает, нежно принимая его грубость. И вот уже его руки стискивают ее плечи, заставляя сползти легкий халат.   
— Прости, Лукреция… — шепчет он и, прервав поцелуй, снимает с нее халат и усаживает на кровать.  
Она тихо смеется. Задравшийся край ночной рубашки обнажает бедро. Чезаре падает на колени и начинает целовать нежную кожу, пахнущую пряным мылом и чистотой. Ему кажется, что он запятнает ее своими прикосновениями, но остановиться не может. Поцелуями он поднимается от щиколотки выше, приподнимает подол рубашки. Запах тела Лукреции сводит с ума, а то, как она извивается от прикосновений, распаляет еще больше. Чезаре чуть прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне ее бедра, так близко к лону, и слышит громкий стон.  
— Чезаре…  
Он нежно целует место укуса, а потом склоняется ниже. Чезаре приходится удерживать ее за бедра, потому что когда в первый раз он касается языком ее горячей плоти, она пытается не то избежать прикосновения, не то податься навстречу. Он тихо смеется, ловя ее в капкан своих рук и проводя языком вновь, более настойчиво и жестко. Лукреция замирает, а Чезаре принимается вылизывать её, слушая сладкие стоны.

Как в этом безумии удается раздеться самому и раздеть ее – этому Чезаре удивится потом. А сейчас единственное, что он слышит, — шепот «мой Чезаре», который лишает последнего рассудка. Он хочет ее, как ни одну женщину никогда прежде. Он целует живот Лукреции, сжимает пальцами соски, легко прикусывает кожу на шее… Он сминает ее губы своими поцелуями, пожирая дыхание, заменяя его желанием. А Лукреция ласкает его тело, и кажется, что там, где она коснулась, он очищается и наполняется светом. Это страшно, но отступать Чезаре не привык - он бросается в эту пропасть.  
Лукреция накрывает изящной ладонью его член, и Чезаре содрогается, его пробирает дрожь. Она слегка сжимает, и он громко стонет. Но даже через пелену напряжения и наслаждения, он слышит тихий шепот:  
— Пожалуйста…

Это грех, подобный убийству, учит Церковь. Чезаре же уверен, что подобные слова — абсолютная глупость. Это наслаждение и спокойствие, которые не могут дать даже руки Господа — вся глубина любви его обожаемой Лукреции.  
Лукреция принимает его, ласково обняв за плечи. Она горяча и сладка — такова, какой может быть только женщина, которая любит и любима. Чезаре жадно прижимает ее к себе и плавно двигается все быстрее и быстрее. Лукреция подается навстречу и, кажется, ничего не может быть прекрасней. Но и это не так. Тяжесть и наслаждение накапливаются, и вот он уже сбивается с ритма… Чезаре завороженно смотрит, как бьется пойманной птицей венка на шее Лукреции, и тонкой струйкой стекает по изящному изгибу пот. А внутри все дрожит, и, кажется — еще капля этого томления и сердце остановится.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Лукреция, стиснув ладонями его ягодицы, вжимая его в себя, и он делает то, что просит сестра.  
Она выгибается навстречу, и Чезаре чувствует, как полностью и без остатка ее тело отдается наслаждению. А в следующую секунду он падает следом, перестав ощущать себя.

Лукреция гладит его по волосам и тихо шепчет:  
— Мой Чезаре.  
Так спокойно Чезаре не ощущал себя еще никогда. Он обнимает сестру и думает лишь о том, что познал счастье, недоступное простому смертному.

Чезаре просыпается от ощущения проминающейся кровати. Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой Хуана: тот присел на край, внимательно и с язвительной насмешкой глядя на него и за него — на Лукрецию, обнявшую брата во сне.  
— Вот сучка… — говорит наконец Хуан. — Получила, что хотела.  
— Ты мертв, Хуан. Что тебе надо?   
— Хочу посмотреть на своего убийцу на прощание.  
— Убил тебя я, а не она.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — он тихо смеется. — Ты всегда был ее игрушкой, она всегда называла тебя «мой Чезаре».  
Тот не собирается отвечать покойнику. Хуан никогда бы не смог понять.  
— Скажи мне, Чезаре, чем ты лучше меня? Почему она так хотела тебя, но не меня? Я был для нее недостаточно Борджиа, да?  
— Убирайся, Хуан.  
— Я бы никогда не причинил ей столько боли, сколько причинил ты. Никогда! Если бы она не отказала мне.  
— Ты никогда не поймешь, почему любовь — это дар, а не проклятие, Хуан.  
— Надо было поиметь ее, да? Вот чего так хотелось нашей маленькой сестренке?  
— Убирайся, Хуан. Для мертвых приготовлен ад.  
— Для живых — тоже. — Он поднимается, и Чезаре видит в неровном свете луны, как почернело тело брата: отметины тлена на шее и руках. — Я буду ждать вас.  
— Как по-братски.  
— Прежде чем демоны передерутся за твою душу, я успею выторговать нашу блудливую Лукрецию для себя.  
— Убирайся!  
И Хуан все же уходит. Чезаре проваливается в темноту, веря в то, что это лишь сон.

Ее улыбка — как солнечный луч этим утром. Лукреция тихо и счастливо смеется, коротко целуя его:  
— Мой Чезаре…  
Чезаре знает, что никакие демоны не смогут разлучить их. Поэтому ожидание Хуана будет пустым, как и вся его жизнь.


End file.
